the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demiurge
Demiurge is the oldest Abomination, and so, a son of the Beast, a Primordial Entity and an ally of Heaven . Biography Demiuge is the first of The Beast's five parts to take concioussness, he is one of the some entities born before the Universe . He raised his fellow Abominations until Mekhane's departure, the Broken God was, in fact, contacted by God who purpose him to join the Heaven . He started to create life forms he destroyed after due to his philosophy, Mekhane come to him and manage to make Demiurge join Heaven . At the order of God, Demiurge creates the Greater Demons both to tempt people to sin and to be his eyes and ears in Hell as Demiurge see and hear anything the Greater Demons see and hear . Personnality Demiurge, like Khahrahk, is manipulative and uses more his magic than his strength in fight . He think an entity should create and destroy what he made later, he also think an entity who can create should create only one specie at time, it's for that reason he destroyed his former creations before making the Greater Demons . He loves his brothers deeply and is viewed by them as their "true" father due to him being the one who raised them, he also cares for and truly loves his creations . Powers * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Demiurge have a great amount of powers and is only surpassed by Samael, Tathamet, Apophis, Leviathan, Ziz, Behemoth and the Primordial Beings . ** Abomination Physiology : Demiurge is the very first Abomination . *** Super Strength : Demiurge is the strongest abomination in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them . *** Flight : Demiurge can fly even without wings . *** Super Speed : Demiurge can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . *** Super Stamina : Demiurge needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Demiurge lived before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . *** Umbrakinesis : Demiurge has the power to manipulate, generate and shape darkness at will . ** Power Absorbtion : Demiurge can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . ** Magic : Demiurge is the the most powerfull darkness magician except The Beast, he has extremelly powerfull spells of darkness . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** God : Due to God being an entity of Light, Demiurge is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Demiurge is still vulnerable to his older cousins . * Archangels : They can slightly hurt Demiurge . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can slightly hurt the Abominations . Weapons * Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings : They can kill the Abominations because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . Category:Strongests of Specie Category:Abominations